


8:23AM

by slutopia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Businessman! Levi, Levi's POV, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Uni Student! Eren, eren's pov, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutopia/pseuds/slutopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single morning at exactly 8:23am, Levi would walk past the corner and Eren would ask him if he'd like a flyer about saving the bees or ending world hunger. They both don't know it but the few seconds they saw each other's face was the complete high point of their day. </p><p>Basically Levi and Eren hardcore crushing on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8:23AM

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from my friend [ackermanicure](http://ackermanicure.tumblr.com/) :D  
> sorry, there's no kiss kiss fall in love scene :c 
> 
> god, i envy the people who can casually write a full length chapter in like a day. this took me forever D:
> 
> thanks to my beta bae [ianosphere](http://ianosphere.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> i hope you enjoyy! :DD

Eren’s POV

_He’s going to pass the corner in…_

_3._

_2._

_1._

‘Hi, would you like a flyer about voting for gay marriage?’ Eren asked enthusiastically, a bright smile plastered on his face.

Silver impassive eyes glanced at Eren’s sunny expression, before the short male shook his head briefly and continued walking.

_God damn it._

For the past six months, every single day, the man with the silver emotionless eyes walked past Eren’s corner at exactly 8:23am.

Normally, Eren wouldn’t really care to notice the strangers he gave flyers to. It was just nice they accepted a flyer in the first place.

But the problem was the guy never took the offered flyer.

Not even once. Jeez, the man walks past the corner every morning; can’t he have the courtesy to take a flyer at least once?

_Oh my god, why won’t he just take a damn flyer?!_

Eren didn’t know what brought the tiny obsession with the short man with hooded stormy greys eyes, raven hair falling over an undercut, pale alabaster skin and all smooth angles to his strangely attractive face.

Oh, wait, right. He did know why.

It’s probably because he was most gorgeous guy Eren had ever seen.

_God damn it, Eren._

Eren had seen his fair share of hot guys while handing out flyers in the street but this guy was on a whole new level of fuck me sideways.

His sharp, crisply pressed suits screamed wealth and he carried around an aura of intimidation and power. He only looked a few years older than Eren but how could the man already be a successful businessman already when Eren was still stuck in his fourth year of uni?

Eren also noticed the man’s left hand was void of a wedding ring.

_Wow, I’m pathetic._

_This guy probably knows me as the random who keeps shoving flyers about poverty, human rights and trees dying in his face, yet I know if he’s lawfully committed to another individual and can also sadly name the exact brand of cologne he wears?_

_Well, fuck._

 

Levi’s POV

_I’m going to pass the corner in…_

_3._

_2._

_1._

‘Hi, would you like a flyer about voting for gay marriage?’ a cheery male voice asked as Levi walked past.

_Yes, I would._

Instead, Levi flicked his eyes momentarily over the person’s bright expression and shook his head minutely.

If he’d look at the guy’s face for more than a second, Levi would’ve said yes and taken the flyer immediately. And also offer up half the shit he owned and probably to suck the guy’s dick for free because fuck.

The random guy that always gave flyers about good causes like save the puppies was really fucking attractive.

Levi couldn’t deny the one second he was able to see the floppy chocolate locks, tanned golden skin, glowing ocean eyes and blinding smile was the highlight of his day for the past six months.

_Yeah, that’s fucking sad._

It took an immense amount of self-control every morning for Levi to walk past the annoyingly tempting boy.

Because that was the problem.

The adorable flyer stranger was only a boy, probably no older than 20. He was probably still in university, goddamn it.

Levi didn’t have time in his life to fantasise about attractive young people. For god’s sake, he was turning fucking thirty next year.

_This needs to stop._

 

Eren’s POV

He didn’t come this morning.

Or the morning before that.

Or the morning before _that._

Eren hadn’t seen him for a whole two weeks.

_Why hasn’t he come?_

Eren knew his obsession was bordering on creepy but the man couldn’t just break their routine. Some notice like, ‘Hey, I won’t be coming by for a while. Just thought you should know,’ would’ve been nice. Granted, the guy had no idea of this routine or even Eren’s name so it wasn’t even his fault.

Eren was so focused battling his internal struggle of possibly crushing on someone who he couldn’t even put a name to, he didn’t notice the familiar apathetic face coming down the street until he was only a few metres away.

Dumbstruck expression on his face, Eren stared openly at the man who was currently heading towards Eren’s corner from the opposite direction he usually came from.

Numbly, Eren registered that the man’s eyes were also fixated on Eren. His penetrating gaze held Eren frozen in place, his body unable to move an inch as the short stranger – _well, I don’t know if I can really call him a stranger –_ stalked Eren’s way until he was standing directly in front of him.

Eren’s heart stuttered and he barely managed to choke out a squeaked, ‘Yes?’

The man’s eyes – _they’re more muted silvers with flecks of darker greys -_ observed Eren’s confused but flushed face for a few still moments.

‘Your name,’ the man abruptly said. It was intended to be a question, but it was spoken with demand and all Eren could focus on was the rich, deep voice that tasted like tantalising dark chocolate, sweet with a hint of-

Eren realised his distracting train of thought had gone on for a few seconds too long and a raised eyebrow pointed his way confirmed his incompetence.

‘Oh, right! Sorrysorrysorryi’msorry!’ Eren hastily apologised repeated. He didn’t know why said sorry so many times but the man’s unnerving atmosphere made him feel slightly frightened for his life.

_Okay, obviously he’s not going to kill you in front of so many people. Too any witnesses. He’ll do it when I’m walking home in an empty street and I’m totally unsuspecting-_

Crap, he did it again.

The short man’s face was now a mask of irritation, like he regretted his decision to ever talk to the inept boy who gave about flyers about tree hugging.

‘It’s Eren,’ Eren finally answered before his mouth could start another slew of apologies.

The man tilted his head marginally to the side at Eren’s reply, as though he was contemplating if he liked the name or not.

‘Eren,’ the name rolled off the man’s tongue smoothly and Eren decided he liked the sound of the man’s voice saying his name very much.

Perhaps too much.

_Eren, you need to get your shit together._

Suddenly, the shorter male stepped away and began walking away, decidedly done with the unexpected brief exchange of words with Eren.

‘Wait!’ Eren fumbled forward, hastily grasping the man’s surprisingly slender wrist. He jerked to a stop and turned his head back to Eren. The ravenette raised an eyebrow pointedly at his seized arm and Eren hurriedly let him go while mumbling rushed ‘sorry’s again in the space of a few minutes.

‘How about you?’ Eren asked awkwardly, stumbling over his words. ‘Your name, I mean.’

A few beats of quiet silence passed before the other male responded.

‘Levi.’

And continued to walk away around the corner.

 

Levi’s POV

Levi tried to pretend his heart wasn’t having stuttering palpitations, thumping loudly and obnoxiously in his chest. And his rapidly increased pulse was _not_ from staring into a pair of ocean coloured eyes ringed with amber gold and _you can’t just have fucking pretty eyes and expect me to be fucking okay._

_Seriously, just. Fuck._

When Levi realised he shouldn’t further encourage himself on seeing a particular brunette, he changed his route to work in the morning to avoid turning a certain corner at 8:23am every day.

For two weeks he was able keep up the façade of what he did ‘was for the better’ and ‘no time for bright eyed brats’. He was managing fine and his days continued uninterrupted by messy brown hair, glowing smiles and puppy eyes, but the two weeks just became progressively shittier with each day and he just snapped.

Maybe suddenly asking the boy’s name out of the blue was a bit rash. He probably, actually definitely, thought Levi was fucking crazy or a stalker.

But at least Levi now can put a name to the radiant and sun-kissed face that stuck profusely front and centre of his every thought.

*****

They fell back in their old routine. Pass the corner at exactly 8:23am, Eren would flash the flyer in Levi’s face with a chirpy line and a dazzling grin, Levi would always shake his head no and struggled to maintain an indifferent front before forcing himself to walk away from Eren’s addictive voice resolutely.

 _This is enough_ , Levi thought sternly. _You can live with this._

But even though, he allowed himself little pleasures of letting himself linger his gaze for short half-seconds or accidently brushing into the boy when he walked past. Luckily, the street was constantly bustling so Levi’s actions would barely be noticed. These things were small, but they were all it took for Levi’s chest to tighten and his pulse to flutter.

Unfortunately for him, his so-called ‘friends’ were of no-fucking-help at all. When he grudgingly explained the situation to them – he was really goddamn desperate, Hanji was squealing excitedly and Erwin was smirking knowingly.

‘Levi, honey,’ Hanji crooned, sickeningly sweet, ‘You’ve got it bad.’

Erwin, still smirking, agreed wholeheartedly, ‘So bad.’

‘Thanks for your completely helpful input,’ Levi griped sarcastically and glared at both of them. ‘I said how do I stop these stupid feelings, not how much I currently feel about him.’

‘Take him home and show him a night he’ll never forget,’ Hanji proposed suggestively, leaning forward over Levi’s office desk and wiggling their eyebrows.

‘Oh, fucking hell,’ groaned Levi.

‘I’m kidding, I’m kidding,’ Hanji cackled loudly. ‘Okay, how about taking him on a date?’

Levi looked at Hanji fully in the face.

‘Did you even hear what I said before or should I break your neck right now,’ Levi threatened darkly, deciding he was done with Hanji’s shit.

Still smiling manically, Hanji mimicked locking their lips and throwing the key over their shoulder. Satisfied, Levi turned to Erwin as he was the more logical and calm of Levi’s two friends. He gestured for Erwin to supply any useful advice he had.

‘Ask for his number,’ was all the tall blonde man provided.

‘Oh, for the fucking love of–’ Levi broke off and threw his hands up in exasperation. Hanji burst out laughing; clearly delighted Erwin was on their side. Levi scowled at Erwin, but his friend just smiled back innocently.

‘Okay, I’ve wasted about 15 minutes of my life talking to you people right now,’ Levi remarked irritably,  concluding that this conversation had gone nowhere, ‘So get out before I decide to waste another 4 minutes murdering you and then hiding the evidence.’

‘No, Levi, please listen for a second,’ Erwin spoke in his composed, diplomatic manner. ‘We’re only suggesting these things because we know you don’t actually want to cut off your feelings with Eren.’

‘And you just know my feelings better than myself?’ inquired Levi snarkily.

Before Erwin could answer, Hanji held their hand as a motion to wait and got up from the chair. They shuffled behind the chair and bent down to pick something up. As they straightened up again, they mimed holding an imaginary object between their fingers. Erwin and Levi exchanged confused glances at this peculiar behaviour as Hanji sat down again. They proceeded to act out unlocking their lips with the key they had thrown over their shoulder previously. 

‘Now that I can officially speak again,’ began Hanji. ‘Let me lay it down for you, Levi.

‘You’re scared.’

No further words came from Hanji and baffled, Levi shifted his eyes from one person to the other with a ‘that’s it?’ expression on his face.

When it was obvious no further elaboration was going to be given, Levi sighed and questioned, ‘And so enlighten me. What am I possibly scared of since you both so clearly know me better than myself?’

‘You’re scared he’s not gay. You’re scared of moving out of your routine life. You’re scared of rejection. You’re scared of commitment,’ Hanji ticked the list off with her fingers.

‘You’re scared that this is possibly the first time you’ve fell for someone so hard and you haven’t felt so out of control of your life until now,’ Erwin softly said.

Fuck, he hated it when his friends were right. And right now, each word they said was a sharp stab of truth in his constricting chest. Defeated, Levi buried his face hands and tugged at his black hair.

‘I’ll try.’

 

Eren’s POV

‘Morning,’ a slightly gruff yet familiar voice came from Eren’s left.

Eren looked to the side and was startled when he saw the source of the voice. But immediately, the boy’s face lit up in joy as he locked eyes with the ravenette.

‘Levi!’ exclaimed Eren happily. ‘Good morning!’

The blank expression on the shorter male’s face didn’t change except for a slight twitch of his eyebrow and Levi nodded back in response.

As abruptly the exchange of greetings started, it ended just as abruptly. Levi continued walking with his quick purposeful strides and Eren stared after him dumbly, the flyers lying limply and forgotten in his hand.

So elated had Eren been that a certain short male had greeted him, he forgot to hand out flyers and instead, stared at where Levi had walked down the street for a good 3 minutes.

*****

A new routine formed. Brief ‘hello’s and ‘good morning’s turned into short casual conversations of ‘it’s quite sunny’ and ‘I hope you brought an umbrella’ and ‘see you tomorrow’. Occasional jokes and bantering occurred and the first time Eren saw Levi smile, his knees went weak and his vision blurred everything else out except Levi’s face as he took a thousand mental pictures.

 

Levi’s POV

‘So what noble cause are you supporting today, kid?’ Levi motioned to the stack of flyers in Eren’s hands.

‘Romantic relationships between siblings, otherwise known as incest, should be legalised,’ Eren answered casually.

Instantly, Levi recoiled like a snake, his expression aghast. He could only utter out a horrified, ‘What the fuck?’

The brunette burst out laughing and Levi realised he had been joking, thank Jesus.

‘God, you should’ve seen your face!’ Eren snickered between chuckles. ‘Thank God I took a mental picture and it’s now filed under ‘If I’m Ever Feeling Sad’.’

Levi snorted, ‘Well, I’m glad my face amuses you so much.’

‘Sorry, sorry,’ Eren apologised as he calmed down. ‘I’m actually handing out flyers for the Black Lives Matter campaign in Ferguson.’

‘Oh, I’ve heard a lot about that,’ remarked Levi as he recalled Hanji passionately expressing her distaste for the injustice over there. ‘Good cause.’

‘Does that mean you’ll take a flyer?’ Eren’s face perked up and Levi could practically see the tail wagging behind him.

‘Sorry, kid. Not today.’

‘Why?’ Eren whined, his puppy eyes boring into Levi’s. ‘Seriously, I’ll give you anything if you take just one flyer.’

‘I’ll have your car,’ Levi requested teasingly. ‘Or would you rather give me your apartment? Both are fine with me.’

‘Leevi, be reasonable,’ complained the taller male. ‘What do you want?’

‘Your number.’ The answer was too quick, out of his mouth too swiftly for Levi to process it in his mind first.

Eren stopped short, his eyes widening almost comically if Levi wasn’t inwardly panicking. Slowly, he straightened up and his large, viridian eyes stared at Levi, completely stunned.

‘What.’

‘What,’ Levi was also frozen in place and his tongue felt dry when forming that singular syllable. Maybe if he played innocent, Eren would think he’d imagined it.

_Yeah, right, you fucker. God, you’ve fucked this one right up in the ass._

_And not in the way you wanted to._

‘Levi, did you just –‘ Before Eren could finish his sentence, Levi turned away sharply and started walking away from him at a inhumanely speedy pace.

His face was a mask of sheer aggravation, the people around him hastily shuffling away as they glimpsed his dark expression. Levi was internally screaming at himself, at his own stupidity.

_I’m a fucking idiot. Why did I say that? Why the fuck couldn't I just say something normal? Jesus fucking Christ, you are a complete fuck up._

As Levi was in the midst of his inner strife, he didn't hear the heavy steps of running feet behind that were headed directly to him. But he did feel the curl of warm fingers on his wrist and the soft jerk of his arm as it was pulled back.

The agitated male whirled around, ready to give the person a piece of his mind, when he saw who the hand circling his wrist belonged to. Immediately, his gaze softened and turned into an expression of surprise and anxiousness.

The pair stood in the thick crowd of the street but both were unaware of the bustling movement around them. Eren stood in front of Levi and quickly removed his hand from Levi, much to the disappointment of the ravenette. The boy’s chocolate hair looked messier than before and Levi resisted the urge to run his hands through its softness. A light blush adorably tainted his golden cheeks and Eren’s irresistible emerald eyes peeked at Levi through his full lashes.

Levi couldn’t say anything, his mouth rendered speechless at the gorgeous male standing in front of him. Luckily, Eren spoke first for him.

‘Uhm,’ the boy mumbled shyly. ‘Here.’

And gently thrust a flyer into the palm of Levi’s hand. Automatically his hand grasped the paper, but his eyes never left Eren’s face. With a bashful smile, Eren turned around and was swallowed up by the hustle of busy people.

Confused at the action, Levi looked down at the flyer promoting the Black Lives Matter campaign. But Levi couldn’t read any of the words except for the sloppy scrawl of a name and numbers in the middle of the page.

_Eren Jaeger  
05 XXXX XXXX_

**Author's Note:**

> don't let the ferguson situation be forgotten just because it's not trending.
> 
> my tumblr is [slutopia](http://slutopia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
